


Valentine's

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Valentine's day. William is at a sleepover.





	Valentine's

"Where's my sidekick?"  
Felicity stormed out of William's room, heading straight for Oliver in the living room.

"Sleepover."  
Oliver replied, finishing up the paperwork he was supposed to give Quentin on Monday.  
It was Wednesday.

Felicity stood there, in shock at how mellow his answer was.  
This was William they were talking about.  
 _Their_ William.

_How can he be at a sleepover?_   
_Today of all days?_   
_Wait, what day **was** it?_

Felicity pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the date.  
 _February 14th._  
Oh shi-

"Who's house is he at? Do we know the parents?"  
Felicity asked, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"It's James."

"I don't trust that James kid."

"His dad's a cop and his mom is a lawyer?"

"Any married couple that wants kids around on Valentine's day is crazy."

Oliver tossed the papers on the coffee table, looking up at his wife.  
"Says the woman who wants me to drag William, a child, home by his feet."

"You don't think we're crazy?"

"One of us is."  
He mumbled, reaching back for the papers.

 

Felicity sighed, falling back onto the seat beside him.  
She really wasn't into the whole idea of Valentine's day.  
Sure, love and care are great things to give other people.

But why do you need to show love for only 1 day and then forget it ever happened on the 15th?

Maybe she just tried to break down the holiday because she completely forgot.  
Maybe Oliver forgot.  
Did he forget?

She glanced over at Oliver.  
He was intensely working on this paperwork.  
Lance must be really riding his ass on this one.

Meaning if he did forget, at least he had a valid reason.  
Still, Oliver was usually all over this stuff.  
He bought them another fern for Arbor Day.  
Okay, it was a Chia Pet...But they've killed 2 ferns and a 3rd would just make them feel bad.

 

"Felicity?"

She jumped, not realizing she was staring at Oliver the entire time she was thinking.  
"What?"

"Are you really mad that I let Will leave tonight?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Do we know what dinner is?"

 

Oliver looked away, probably thinking about how he forgot Valentine's day.  
He looked back at Felicity a minute later.

"Fish."

He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

 

Felicity sat there and thought about what he said.  
She tried to stay calm.  
She tried to not pay attention to mix of sounds coming from the kitchen.  
She doesn't get into holidays.  
But she doesn't do everything in her power to avoid them either.

 

After a minute or two, Felicity jumped up and starting pacing in front of the breakfast bar.

"Fish!? That's it!? I mean I know I forgot,   
but I've been doubling up on Overwatch duty so no one kills themselves or anyone else  
while doing something stupid! And when I'm not doing that  
I'm here with William, or at the loft,  
working on a startup with 2 people who look at me  
for advice because I ran Palmer Tech for a solid 2 months before  
bankrupting the whole company!"  
She ranted.

Oliver leaned on the breakfast, listening to her rambles.  
A tray of homemade assorted snacks and a small panda keychain laying neatly in front of him.

"I understand, you're the Mayor, the Green Arrow, and a father. That's tough.  
But I deserve some recognition too-"   
She finally turned to face him.

The anger expression on her face fell away quickly.  
Oliver slowly raised up a small pink bear wearing glasses from behind the counter.  
It was sitting in a custom Green Arrow mug.

Gotta love Iris and her resources.  
First the backpack for Will and now this.

"I...Am a terrible person."

Oliver shook his head, sitting the mug on the bar beside the snack tray.  
"I should know surprises aren't your thing."

Felicity frowned.  
"I didn't get you anything...Except for a ranting crazy person."

"Just what I wanted!"  
He joked, trying to cheer her up.

She walked over to him, looking over all the stuff.  
"I have a lot to compete with."

"I know a way you can compete..."  
Oliver reached for her hands.

She looked up at him, curious.  
Little did she know, she had no idea what he meant.

* * *

 

**_1 week later_ **

* * *

 

"Why do you love her more? She didn't even want you!"  
Oliver leaned back onto the couch, looking towards Felicity across from him.

A small brown puppy turned it's head, looking towards Oliver.

"Ignore him, Arch. He's a cat person."  
Felicity teased, scooping up the puppy.

Oliver sighed, reaching for the remote to turn on the tv.  
The puppy jumped from Felicity's lap and onto Oliver.

"Aw!"   
Felicity whined.  
"Archer, you do know what cat person means, right?"

Oliver laughed.  
"He doesn't like when people try to sabotage others."

"Fine. No sabotage. But you're walking him."  
Felicity jumped up and headed to William's room to get the leash.

"It's raining!"

"Better bring a coat then!"

Oliver looked at the small dog.  
"Go eat her shoes."

"I heard that!"

**Author's Note:**

> This really doesn't need a note.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
